1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable limiting device and a server thereof, and more specifically, to a cable limiting device for establishing high speed signal transmission between a motherboard and a switchable device via connection among a first cable coupled to the motherboard, a bridgeboard spaced from the motherboard, and a second cable coupled to the switchable device and a server thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of electronic technology, a server has been widely used as an information processing system. The server usually includes a motherboard, a power supply, disk drives (e.g. hard disk drive or optical disk drive) and so on. Since the server has developed many functions and has become smaller and smaller in practical application, there are more and more motherboards installed in the server. However, request for the hot plugging function of the mother board and the complicated wiring layout for electrical components in the limited space of the motherboard cause a high design and manufacturing cost of the server.
Furthermore, the motherboard usually utilizes a board-to-board connector to be inserted into a middle plane, and then is electrically connected to a hard disk drive of the server via connection between a port on the middle plane and a cable. However, the aforesaid connection design not only causes a time-consuming and strenuous assembly process, but also results in a long signal transmission path since the printed wiring on the motherboard needs to pass through the middle plane, so that the high speed signal transmission between the motherboard and the hard disk drive could be attenuated easily and influenced by other signal transmission on the middle plane.